The New Comers
by Descender4Ever
Summary: The son of Dr. Facilier and the daughter of Ursula come to Auradon Prep. Will they decide to be good or evil?


**The New Comers**

* * *

Today when everyone was having lunch Ben had an announcement.

"Good afternoon everyone. Today I have some important news. I have decided to bring more people for the Isle of the Lost. Except, I only invited two villain kids. Ursula's daughter, Ursa and Dr. Facilier's son, Fred. They will be coming in three days, so be prepared." He announced.

Everyone was in shock. Most people from Auradon didn't want anyone else to come. They thought Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were enough. But luckily the villain kids knew a little bit about Ursa and Fred. They hung out with them in the Isle. After school was done Ben went to Mal's and Evie's dorm. He told Jay and Carlos to go there too so they can discuss the plans when they get here. Ben got there and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys!" He greeted.

"Hey!" They said.

"Come on in." Mal replied.

"So, about Ursa and Fred I want you guys to be in front with me when they come. Mal will be with me and you guys will be right beside us. It's as simple as that. But remember Fairy Godmother will talk first then when she leaves it's our turn." Ben explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know how this goes." Jay interrupted.

"Ok so what are we supposed to say when they arrive?" Carlos asked.

"Umm...well I need to say a little bit of an introduction about Auradon and then I will leave. After I leave you guys will just show them around the campus. So there really isn't a script." Ben answered.

"Who's going to show then their dorms?" Evie questioned.

"Doug will do that before you guys show them around campus." Ben said.

"Are there certain places we need to show them?" Mal asked.

"Hmm... well first you'll show them the school, go to the couryard, then the tourney field. It should take at least an hour." Ben corrected.

They hung out for awhile then the boys went back to their dorms. The next day was a normal day at Auradon Prep. Later on, people helped the villain kids and Ben set up the stuff to put out in the front of the school. When they were finished everyone left. Ursa and Fred are supposed to come at 9:30. So some students didn't have school.

The next morning everyone woke up at 7:45. They had to get ready for the villain kids to come. Fairy Godmother met Ben and the villain kids in the front of the school joined with everyone else. A few minutes later everyone saw the limo coming towards the school. The band started playing and everyone got in their places. The villain kids came out of the car.

"Hello! It is so nice to have you come to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother."

"Hi..." Ursa said with a smirk.

"So, what do you have in plan for us?!" Fred shouted.

"Well, our friends Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay will tell you in just a bit." Fairy Godmother advised.

Ursa and Fred waved to the villain kids.

"So why don't we start this journey!" Fairy Godmother burst out.

The band and Fairy Godmother left. Leaving only Mal, Carlos, Ben, Jay, and Evie.

"I am so glad you guys are here." Ben beamed.

He shook their hands...barely. They didn't want to touch him.

"This is a memory the United States of Auradon will never forget." Ben mentioned.

"Ok, shall we start our tour?" Ben requested.

"Yeah, we've been waiting!" Ursa mumbled.

"Auradon Prep was made into a high school over 500 years ago. The man who had this idea is my father." He started.

Claps twice*

"This is so dorky." Freddy whispered to Ursa.

"I know." She responded.

"My father wanted to make this stature morph so he could remind people that anything is possible." Ben informed.

They walked into the main hall of the dorms. Then Doug walked in.

"This is my friend Doug. He will give you information about your classes." Ben notified.

He kissed Mal on the cheek and left. His job of greeting them was done.

"Hello, I'm Doug. Dopey's son from the seven dwarves. I have all the classes you guys will need to take. So, first is Redemial Goodness 101, Safety Rules for the Internet, Fairytale History, and two free choices." He noted.

"I have your dorm numbers here. Have a great day you guys." Doug gave them a piece on paper and keys. He left the villain kids all alone.

"So, Mal do you have an Auradonian boyfriend?" Ursa joked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. And I love him." She said.

"You guys are good huh? Well that ain't happening over here. We are going to stay here and then leave." They planned.

"Well we thought that was gonna happen to us but we actually became good." Evie said.

The villain kids gave Fred and Ursa an tour around Auradon and went back to their dorm. They knocked out as soon as they hit their pillows because if such a long day. The next day Ursa and Fred had to go to Redemial Goodness 101 for their first class. They went there and had a HORRIBLE time. They did not enjoy it at all. Their next class was Saftey Rules for the Internet. They liked that one because all you did was sit down and watch a video. Last but not least was Fairytale history. Ursa and Fred liked it because they like hearing about how their parents almost ruined Ariel and Princess Tiana's life. For Ursa's two free choices she chose Chemistry and Water Polo. She was an excellent swimmer. She liked Chemistry because of all the chemicals you have to use. Fred chose Basketball and field. He is very tall so that helps him with lots of sports.

A few days later, the school had a field trip to a mountain that they were going to hike on. Hey took an air bus to drive there. The hike took about an hour in a half. Everyone had to hike with a partner. Ben went with Mal, Evie went with Doug, Carlos went with Jane, Jay went with Lonnie, Chad went with Audrey, and Ursa with Fred. When everyone got to the top the students had free time.

Hours later the school went back to campus and when right to sleep. There was two more days until Fred and Ursa had to go back or become good. Again, it was still a normal day of school. But on the last day, they had to make a decision. Everyone woke up at 6:30. They went out to the front and if they went in the limo, they are still evil but if they stay, they'll be good.

Turns out they went straight in the limo without saying a word. Ben was kind of disappointed. But, at least Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay became good because that all that mattered.


End file.
